When We're Together
by spydalek
Summary: When Lena finds out that Kara has never seen any Disney films, she takes it upon herself to make sure it happens. [Established Supercorp]


When We're Together

"I can't believe you let her go 14 years without seeing the Disney films!" hissed Lena, as she walked down the corridor towards her girlfriend's apartment, speaking on the phone as she rummage in her bag for her keys. "If there's no emergency, Kara is not leaving her apartment till she has, at least, seen Frozen." She grinned as she found her keys. However, when she went to put them in the keyhole, the door opened and Lena fell into her girlfriend's chest. "I gotta go, Alex," said Lena, with a smile as she stood up. "Kara's not coming out tonight unless it's an emergency." She disconnected the phone before smiling at Kara. "Hey."

"Hey back," said Kara, grinning, as she kissed Lena on the cheek. "I'm so excited! I've already popped the popcorn, I couldn't wait…"

"I brought the movies," said Lena, holding up her bag with a grin of her own. "And I've already told James you're not coming in all weekend so we have the entire weekend."

"He's also taking over all the bank robberies and small crime," said Kara, as she took the bag from Lena and made her way over to the TV. "I hope you didn't spend too much on this…"

"I… They're from my own collection," said Lena, with a slight blush. "I already owned them."

"Oh, OK then," said Kara, smiling at her girlfriend. "Which one should we watch first? I've never seen any…"

"Frozen, it's kinda my favorite..." said Lena, with a small smile, still blushing.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Kara, as she gently riffled through the bag. She grinned as she took the Frozen Blu-ray case out. "Can you grab the popcorn? I melted chocolate over it as well."

"Not all of us have your body, Danvers," said Lena, shaking her head with a smile as she made a detour over to the kitchen island to grab the bowl of chocolate covered popcorn. "You are gonna be the death of my fit body."

"I'm not the one who keeps buying the treats," said Kara, as she placed the Blu-ray into the player. "Do I wanna know why this one's your favorite or do I just wait and see?"

"I'm sure you'll work it out," said Lena, as she took a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table after placing the popcorn bowl on it.

Kara smiled as she took her place on the couch, snuggling into Lena.

Kara ended up watching Lena more than she did the movie, because Lena was mouthing along to all of Elsa's lines as well as singing along to the songs. It was adorable, seeing her normally very straight-laced girlfriend letting her hair down and having fun. Kara could literally watch her all day, though she knew if Lena caught her watching her instead of the movie, she'd be in trouble. She smiled to herself before turning her attention to the TV, as Anna appeared to turn to ice… Kara gasped, and grabbed Lena's hand. "It's alright, isn't it? She's fine, right?"

"Watch and see," said Lena, with a pacifying smile as she gently stroked Kara's hand, lovingly.

Kara just nodded, suddenly transfixed by the film.

"So, what did you think?" asked Lena, as the credits rolled, and she turned to look at Kara. "Did you like it?"

"It was great, yeah," said Kara, looking at her girlfriend, with a smile. "I want my own Olaf though. He was cute."

Lena laughed as she looked up at the ceiling before asking "What did you think of Elsa?"

Kara smiled before snuggling into Lena as she said "I thought she was amazing. Though Anna's my favorite… She kinda reminds me of me." She grinned. "Elsa reminds me of you." She quickly jumped off the sofa, grinning. "We should totally dress up as Elsa and Anna for Halloween!"

"You realize they're sisters, right?" asked Lena, looking at her adorable girlfriend. Before smirking as she said "Also, I didn't realize we're at the couple costume stage of our relationship."

Kara rolled her eyes and went to respond but was cut off by a loud explosion. She immediately looked at Lena.

"Go," said Lena, looking at Kara. "That sounds like an emergency."

The Kryptonian nodded before speeding out of the room. Moments later she returned in her Supergirl suit, giving Lena a kiss on the cheek before saying "I will be right back."

"Make sure everybody's safe," said Lena, looking at her. "I love you."

"Love you too," said Kara, with a grin before she flew out of the room.

Lena chuckled to herself, before changing the channel to the news. She frowned when she saw Cyborg Hank Henshaw fighting James, Guardian, outside the CatCo building. And James was losing. Till Supergirl arrived. "You get him, baby," said Lena, a smile playing on her lips.

An hour later, Kara returned. Her hair was all disheveled and her suit was slightly torn, but both of those could be fixed. "So, which one we watching next?" she asked, flopping onto the couch.

"First of all, you're going to get changed, I ordered pizza," said Lena, pointedly. She was now dressed in her pajamas. "And then I thought we could watch Lilo and Stitch. I think you're going to love Stitch."

Kara nodded before speeding out of the room and returning in her own pajamas. She snuggled into Lena before asking "Who's Stitch?"

"Watch and see, Ms. Impatient." said Lena, grinning. She laughed as Kara pouted, before she grabbed the remote and began the movie.


End file.
